


冲撞（二）

by jiyizhige



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyizhige/pseuds/jiyizhige





	冲撞（二）

（1）

昨晚钟寻路睡得很沉，祁原最后应的单音节尾音上扬，像疑问又像默许，仿佛蝴蝶翕动的羽翼在心湖撩开一阵微小而和缓的涟漪，在他的睡梦中有如诗人的低吟，钟寻路只觉得这是他来到这个家以来的第一次安枕。

今早起床时，惺忪中动作没太顾忌，红肿的伤处擦过坚硬床沿，引得一声吸气。

钟寻路洗漱收拾都比往常快了些——对于昨晚的一幕幕，他心情颇为复杂。被一个只比自己大半岁的人抽了顿屁股差点没兜住泪，还一时脑热喊了人家“哥”。

今天的早餐是番茄鸡蛋面，钟寻路边吃边默不作声地瞥了祁原几眼。他还是那副冷冷清清的样子，可能是手机玩腻了，拿了本杂志在看。

钟寻路瞟了一眼——还是本高逼格的科学杂志。

番茄浓香，漂散的蛋花嫩滑，他很快吃完整碗，奇怪的是他刚起身坐在沙发上那人就跟着起身，明明眼睛都没离开过书本。

本以为车内无话是常态，没想到祁原突然微微侧过头问了句：“怎么样？”语调平淡，一副事不关己的样子。

钟寻路愣了一下才反应过来，语气略微僵硬：“没事。”

结果祁原那双冷淡的眸子像扫描仪一样把他从头到脚看了个遍，重点在某个部位周围游移，弄得钟寻路浑身不自在，直觉他脸上写着几个大字——你骗鬼呢。

钟寻路一阵无言，直到第一节课下课那种如芒在背的感觉才渐渐消散。

最近几天很少见祁原课间去洗手间，钟寻路猜他可能在戒烟，虽然看起来瘾并不重。

旁边传来塑料摩擦的声响，钟寻路侧目。这节课间祁原并没有戴耳机，他从校服外套口袋里摸出一颗淡绿色包装的硬糖，撕开放进嘴里。

早上吃完浓香的番茄鸡蛋面后，钟寻路忘了顺一杯饮料出门，此时喉咙发腻发堵，像有什么东西糊在了嗓子眼。

钟寻路翻开笔记本整理上节课的笔记，笔尖划过书页的沙沙声与旁边那位的奏起了交响乐。刚写了两行字，钟寻路便用余光看了一眼祁原，他的侧颊微动，不仔细观察还真看不出来他嘴里有东西。

钟寻路犹豫再三，侧过头低声道：“哥。”以为昨晚一时冲动叫出的称呼隔日便开不了口，没想到这个字从舌尖一滑，竟还挺顺溜。

祁原瞥过来一眼，等着他接下来的话。

“你吃的是薄荷糖？”

“嗯。”祁原简短道。

听罢，钟寻路看向祁原的口袋，抿抿唇道：“可以——”他瞳仁清亮，长久地盯着什么东西时就有点眼巴巴的意味。

话音未落，祁原直接从口袋掏出两颗薄荷糖抛到钟寻路桌面上，姿态跟帝王赏赐臣子似的。

“.…..谢谢。”钟寻路见他如此爽快，反倒有些不自在。他总觉得祁原脸上又摆了几个大字——想吃就直说。

开学考将至，大难临头，班上同学大部分都收敛了平日嬉皮笑脸的德性，或真或假地埋头啃书，此时拥有一本整洁详实的笔记便能事半功倍，谁弄来一本尖子生的笔记大伙儿都一窝蜂去抢。

而班排第一的祁原从未有过这种困扰。他的字锋利劲挺，做笔记时排版也干净舒服，但大家怵他性子，又见他在班上无一交好之人，故而宁可去求别人也不敢来找他借笔记。

而今从天而降的钟寻路给了他们期待。

短短一个上午，已经有三四个同学悄悄来问他能否帮他们向祁原借理科笔记。

钟寻路刚吃完两颗那人送的糖，总觉得再开口求点什么过于得寸进尺了，面对刚熟起来的新同学，他又不好拒绝。措辞措了两三分钟，才转头叫了声：“哥。”

直觉告诉他有事先这么喊一声，成功率兴许会加大。

幸而祁原面上未显不耐，只是语气淡淡：“怎么？”

“我想…”钟寻路被他的眼神看得有些紧张，镇定下心神，道：“借你的笔记看一下。”

祁原问：“物理？”

“不是，理科全部。”这话说的，更像得寸进尺了。

“自己找。”祁原下巴朝桌子左上角抬了抬。

——你不说，我怎么知道你的笔记本长什么样？

钟寻路默然无语，伸手过去在那摞书中翻翻找找。

四本找出三本，还有一科生物没找着。钟寻路把那三本笔记整整齐齐地叠放在自己桌面上，问：“生物呢？”

祁原看也没看，桌面上的习题集翻过一页，笔尖不停，“桌肚里。”

“.…..”钟寻路心一梗，这尊大佛就是懒得动手找吧。把凳子移近一些再歪着身子掏人桌肚太累人，他只好放弃坐着，把凳子推开，径直蹲下探身过去，伸长了手找。

祁原的坐姿很随性，双臂搭在桌面两侧，左臂和大腿之间恰好有较大的空隙。钟寻路歪着身子，起初并非有意，当注意力都集中在手中的一本本书上时，才发觉自己的头凑得太近，恰巧钻进了那个空隙里，从后面看就像一个毛茸茸的小动物把头钻进主人的臂弯里，被圈了起来。

鼻间充盈着祁原校服外套上洗衣液与沐浴乳的混合淡香，与本人冷峻的气质相差甚远。钟寻路身子一僵，刚想神不知鬼不觉地钻出来，头顶便传来轻盈的触感。

祁原一早便察觉有个东西从底下钻了进来，垂眸一瞥看到一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，黑发柔顺地贴着头皮，不时蹭到他露出的一截小臂，微微发痒。

本想静候他快些找到钻出去，没想到这人一本本书拨了半天都没个结果。

祁原挑了挑眉，左手轻按在那颗脑袋上，稍稍借力侧身弯腰，精准地从桌肚里抽出一本笔记，放到旁边的桌面上。在他的视角里，蹲着的少年在他手搭上头顶时动作一顿，浓密的眼睫一颤，飞快钻出臂弯坐回座位。

“谢谢。”这次道谢钟寻路不再看着祁原，径自把四本笔记叠成一摞放在课桌左上角，等放学再拿去给那几人，整个上午没再去动，像保有对易碎品和稀缺资源的敬畏。

（2）

上午的天气姑且算作阴凉。

下午第二节课时，窗外突然阴风怒号，像长鹰朝窗口击来发出尖锐长啸，尚未束好的窗帘被风灌得像鼓动的帆，随风摇曳，靠窗一列同学不堪其扰，刚起身一拢，窗帘就掉落下来，砸在地上发出巨响。大家赶紧把窗关得死紧，祈祷捱过最后两节课千万别降雨。

下课铃响起，周围人借伞的借伞，结伴的结伴，要么就打电话让人来接。

钟寻路揉着眉心，脑袋一晃，板书都有了重影。

早上起床时他便觉得头有些昏沉，兴许是昨晚光着下半身挨打上药一番折腾，又不盖被子闷在枕头里哭了那么长时间，有点感冒。

前两节课听课效率直线下降，桌肚里又没什么提神的工具，赶巧下节是班主任的课，他不得不找点什么东西来刺激一下神经。前桌女生课间去了趟小卖部，钟寻路请她帮带了一杯冰咖啡。

“喏，特地给你带了浓黑的。”女生把咖啡往钟寻路桌面一放。

“谢谢，一会儿我微信转你钱。”钟寻路笑应，一手揉着太阳*一手拿起咖啡罐。

旁边伸来一只修长好看的手，把咖啡截走了。

钟寻路这才发现祁原一直皱眉盯着自己。

“感冒喝什么冰咖啡？”祁原低沉的声音在周围一片嘈杂中尤为凸显。

你怎么知道我感冒了？

钟寻路没问出口，转而答道：“提神，下节课是——”

“不行。”祁原斩钉截铁道。

“我以前这么喝也没事。”钟寻路解释道，伸长了手去拿祁原手中的铁罐。

祁原的手往旁边一躲，继而在那只来抢夺的手跟过来时，淡淡瞥了他一眼，仗着身高手长，手一抬把咖啡高高举起，看起来就像大人在逗小孩，不让人家够到心悦的玩具。

“.…..”钟寻路抬眸看了眼遥不可及的咖啡，与祁原四目相对。

“不行。”祁原重复了一次，语气稍重。

上课铃恰好响起，钟寻路只好放弃，把目光移回前方——换个人来，他一定会直接对呛，但经过昨晚那顿抽得他到现在还余痛未消的皮带，他对冷着脸的祁原仍心生惧意。

上课不到五分钟外面便下起瓢泼大雨，室内空气得不到流通，闷得钟寻路头昏脑涨，他感觉脑袋里每根神经的每一处都在被撕裂、翻搅，剩下奄奄一息的脑细胞残片在吐出浑浊的热气，整个人仿若在蒸炉和冰窖来回跳转。与冷硬的椅子接触的部位也作起妖来，热辣难当，钟寻路怀疑是不是又肿起来了。

这节课祁原明显频频扫来目光，钟寻路眼皮彻底耷拉下来前的最后一秒，余光瞥见祁原转过了头。

这一觉只睡了十来分钟。

钟寻路醒来时，发现竟然还没下课，伏在桌面上缓慢睁眼的自己吸引了全班几十个人的目光。脑袋像灌了铅，慢吞吞地直起身，稍微转动一下头都会引起闷闷的钝痛，使费力扭动脖子的钟寻路看起来像年久失修的机器。

这场雨来得猝不及防，气温骤降，像一颗颗雪花往骨头上撞，钟寻路冷得嘴唇发颤，发现身上披着一件宽大的校服外套。

心下了然，艰难地转头看去，发现祁原并不在座位上。

“你哥刚出去打电话了。”前桌女生转过身来小声说了句。

钟寻路正想答话，就看见身穿单薄短t的祁原从前门进来，跟讲台前的班主任说了句什么，班主任点点头，祁原回到座位把东西收拾好，又照着自己的标准帮钟寻路也捡好书本，看了眼他滑到肩膀以下的外套，道：“穿好。”拉上书包拉链，“郑叔很快到，送你去医院。”

钟寻路脑子几近麻木，一张满是病气的苍白的脸仰起来，低垂的眼眸像匀速播放的录像带缓缓抬起，盯着祁原久久没反应。

“.…..”祁原蹙起眉，手背贴了下钟寻路的额头，伸手帮他把外套一拢。

“…哥。”钟寻路回魂，脑袋往领子里缩了缩，才发现自己的声音喑哑不堪，吐出的音节带出滚烫的热气，咽喉烧起一把火。

好巧不巧，祁原瞥到桌面上及时截获的冰咖啡，拿过来塞进钟寻路的书包里，力气比收书时大几分，也不知有意无意。

他把两个不轻的书包都挂在自己左臂，叫钟寻路站起来，再绕过椅子抬起钟寻路的右手环在自己脖子上，背一顶，手一颠，把人背了起来。

下课铃正好响起。几十个人竟不像往常一样成群结队往外冲，都边收东西边往俩人这边瞟，好像看见什么惊为天人的画面。

十七八岁的交际网既复杂又纯粹，性子冷的祁原站在空白地带，像孤岛下坠落的鲸，沉默却壮阔，当有星月映入海中靠近它、触碰它，两者共同闪烁，引人注目。

祁原力气很大，背得极稳当，两手握着钟寻路膝弯。钟寻路的上身紧紧贴着祁原宽厚的背，被膝弯传来的温热触感激得脚趾微蜷。

出了教室空气更凉，阴风迎面扑来，雨幕不见颓势，令人难以想象这是初夏中的一场雨。

钟寻路打了个寒战，垂眸看向祁原**的手臂和脖颈，把披着的外套袖子扯过来垂放在前面，隐约盖住他的手臂，再把僵直的上身往前贴，双手环住他脖子，几乎是紧抱的姿态。

“哥。”

祁原感觉右肩被一个下巴抵着，细软的头发不经意蹭过颈部，发烧的人吐息滚烫，与旁边皮肤冷雨飘落的触感对比鲜明。

“嗯？”祁原不记得这样的对话是第几次发生了。

“你刚才，是不是生气了？”背上那人说话很慢，一字一顿，似乎每个字都费了很大力气。

祁原想说什么，最后又咽回去了，“少说话。”

过了许久，祁原以为他已经睡过去了，钟寻路却突然开口，语气笃定：“你生气了，因为我想喝咖啡。”身体一僵，不知想起了什么，声音低下去，像在恳求：“哥，别生气。你不要打我。”

“.…..”祁原握着腿把人往上颠了颠，淡淡道：“你烧傻了。”

钟寻路睡了一路。

郑叔为人热心，揽下了前去交涉安排优先诊断的事。

祁原把钟寻路放在候诊室的椅子上，自己也在旁边坐着。钟寻路胸口上下起伏，挺秀的鼻梁上细汗凝成一滴滑落，唇色苍白，坐在硬质椅子上也没东倒西歪，直直地靠着椅背，像条脱水的鱼。

问诊、挂水、拿药、坐车，钟寻路一直半梦半醒，强撑着眼皮吃下半碗粥后又吃了含安眠成分的感冒药，愈发困倦。

回到家时，祁原在车门半蹲着，拉过钟寻路的手重复之前的步骤，钟寻路不知是吃过药绵软无力还是故意作对，搭一次滑一次，祁原消耗着剩余不多的耐心换了好几个姿势让他趴到背上来都没成功。

郑叔在一旁看得着急，说要不我来吧。

祁原说不用，站在原地盯着阖眼睡的钟寻路。

“娇气。”祁原“啧”了声，伸手从他腋下穿过，握着肩背和腰一用力，把人从车里抱了出来。

钟寻路刚退烧，体表温度没之前那么烫，上身面对面贴着祁原，双手自然地垂在祁原背后，下巴磕在他肩上。祁原一手拦着他的背，一手托着他的屁股，留两条瘦长的腿在后面微微地晃。钟寻路身高将近一米八，已经算得高挑，又没几两肉，被快高他一头的祁原用抱小孩的姿势抱着，显得更纤瘦。

把人抱回房间的路上，钟寻路几次往下滑，祁原托着他屁股往上颠，钟寻路反应激烈，环着祁原脖子的手猛地收紧，身子更贴近些，好像这样就能躲避某种疼痛。

他含糊地发出几个音节，“别碰…疼。”

祁原转而去搂他的腰，放趴在床上替他上药。

裤子一褪，通红**的臀瓣暴露在空气中，臀峰上几道深红肿痕交错。钟寻路下意识地往被子里缩，口中模糊几句“别”字开头的话。

“不打。”祁原压着脾气，边抓着脚腕把他扯回来边道。

——他从没被一个人折腾成这副样子，背一路抱一路，回到家还得好言好语哄着。

起先钟寻路会无意识地乱动，闷哼几声，而后祁原一声低喝“别动”，他在意识模糊中竟也能听懂，立刻安安分分地捱到药上完。

替他掖好被子回到自己房间，已经过了十点。

祁原快速冲了个澡，周身疲惫和酸痛一扫而空，随便抽了张作业卷子做完便睡觉。

（3）

那边钟寻路同样沾枕即眠，睡得全身细胞都舒展开来，感冒症状缓解不少，身后还有些微疼痛但行走坐卧不再受制。

捞过床头手机一看，已经接近九点。钟寻路心头一紧，用最快的速度换衣洗漱，拎上昨晚压根没打开过的书包走出房间。

步履匆匆走下楼梯发出噔噔声响，却见祁原一如往常坐在沙发上看书，钟寻路走近才发现他翻的是自己的物理错题集。没穿校服，姿态也很放松。

“.…..”钟寻路主动开口，声音虽不如病时喑哑，却也不及平时清朗，“哥，你…等了我两个半钟头？”

祁原撩起眼皮，一脸看傻子的表情：“请了假。”下巴往餐厅抬了抬，“吃完早饭把姜汤喝了。”随即继续翻看那本错题集。

钟寻路把书包丢到沙发上，走进餐厅吃完早饭，端着杯姜汤走过来，稍作犹豫，然后坐在了祁原旁边。

“昨天谢谢。”喝了口姜汤，清清嗓子道。

祁原没抬头也没答话，在某两页纸中来回翻看，道：“这题有误，一会儿十点来小书房。”

这是要把昨晚错过的时间补回来了。

钟寻路无言以对地看着祁原上楼的背影，感觉自己回到了处处要人管制的幼儿园。

睡得好干什么事都顺溜，一个小时下来钟寻路顺利限时完成祁原给他勾的题目，拿着红笔一题题改。

六题只错一题——按照祁原指点，切入快，思路清晰，顺一遍解题步骤时行云流水，成效初显。

祁原拿过习题集扫了一眼，没像往常那样直接开始讲解错题，而是从口袋里掏出几颗水果糖，道：“手。”

钟寻路迟疑着伸出右手，手心向上。

祁原又道：“双手。”

“？”钟寻路只好照做，双手侧面贴合，像只小狗向主人讨要吃的。

祁原把糖放到他手心，钟寻路用目光数了数，正好五颗——对了五题。

“奖励。”祁原简短道。

钟寻路登时像手心被烫到一样握着糖收回来，刚想放进口袋里，就听祁原问：“不吃？”

钟寻路难以避免地回忆起昨晚某个诡异的拥抱姿势，违心道：“哥，我又不是小孩子。”

“你不是么？”祁原淡淡道。

“.…..”钟寻路拿出一颗，剥开包装含进嘴里。假装没看见祁原眼中的戏谑，翻到习题集后面的解析开始圈圈划划。

开学考如期而至，年级打乱次序考试，钟寻路运气不佳，被分在对面楼的顶层，光是考场与教室间的奔波就烦不胜烦。一中高二上期末才分文理，连带信息技术通用技术等等零碎的小科目，三天半考下来去了人半条命。

钟寻路文科比理科稍占优势，但半月补课下来，不免对物理抱有一定期待。成绩在下周一前不可能出，大家都很喜欢考完刚好碰上周末的考试，最后一科结束铃响，整栋教学楼人声鼎沸，躁动不安，楼梯间人头攒动，个个都急着往原教室赶，收拾东西好去浪。

过去十年里，周末对于钟寻路来说不过是个有机会让母亲过得更舒服的日子，因为他能提前写完作业，把狭小的房子上上下下打扫一遍，再做点母亲爱吃的菜，坐在桌边期盼她推开门时的一个笑容。

这个周末算是他真正意义上的第一个周末——考前前桌女生问他考完试要不要跟班上几个同学去唱k，在另外几人的极力怂恿下，他终于应下。

祁原座位上早就空空如也，钟寻路猜想他一定又像上周五那样要去朋友家住。

前桌催他赶快收拾好书包，钟寻路和六七个人走出教室，最闹腾的一男一女走在最前面，一会儿商量打车时谁跟谁坐一辆，一会儿又兴致勃勃地口头列起歌单。

六点刚过，黄昏方至，天空像刷着一层暖黄的颜料，温温吞吞地压近地面，一中附近树木繁茂，凉风过梢发出簌簌响动，归巢小鸟振翅掠过天空，仿若橙黄画布上移动的墨点。

钟寻路心里仿佛也有一只小鸟在轻灵地跳动。

…

来的几人都是班里挺能闹腾那一类，对别人家里那点秘事毫不关心，一场考后狂欢几乎弄成了迎新party，前桌还联合其他几个女生怂恿钟寻路露两手，不见外地把他往台上推。

虽然钟寻路最终以不会唱歌推脱掉，两个小时下来他还是倍感放松，把这月以来所有糟糕情绪倒垃圾式地宣泄出去。

十几岁爱玩爱闹，有人提议把主灯光调暗营造氛围，另一个嘻嘻笑着直接把主灯关掉。

“啪”地一声，亮黄色灯光消失得无影无踪，徒留挂满天花板的小彩灯四处扭转，五颜六色的灯光杂**错，打在装修精致的歌台，打在每一张恣意张扬的笑脸。

钟寻路刚被怂恿着灌了半听冰啤，在他们几个叽叽喳喳讨论鸡尾酒味道的声音中，靠着沙发背点亮手机屏幕看了眼时间，思维愈发迟缓。

似乎又回到了发烧那晚的身体状态，眼皮直往下耷拉，呼吸粗重，视线模糊，眼花缭乱的灯光让他想起走在大城市街道上环视霓虹灯时光怪陆离的感觉。

按下开机键的瞬间，屏幕突然弹出一条短信。

9:20

[祁原：短信不回电话不接，被拐卖了？]

隔着屏幕都能想象到此人面带嘲讽的样子。

钟寻路花了好一会才聚焦目光在那条信息上，心底浮上一丝疑惑和后知后觉的悸动。点开短信往上翻了翻，才发现一小时前祁原就发来第一条短信，隔了十来分钟又发一条，九点整时还打了通电话，可能包厢里声音太大，盖过了来电铃声。

8:26

[祁原：在哪？]

8:41

[祁原：。]

一通电话后。

9:05

[祁原：回电话。]

钟寻路一手撑着沙发，缓慢地坐直了身，眨眨眼，手指跳跃给祁原改了备注“哥”，拨了个电话过去。

[哥，我跟——]

[别废话，在哪？]

[…云峰路六号盛名ktv。]

[下楼等我。]

没等钟寻路应声，电话“嘟”地一声挂断。他撑着沙发扶手，慢腾腾的站起身，向另一边坐着的几个更不清醒的解释了下先走的原因，背起书包往楼下走。

钟寻路在这方面被母亲教育得极好，抽烟酗酒等一系列不良习惯都没有，即便有也没那经济条件去支撑。从小到大碰酒的次数屈指可数，半听啤酒已是他喝过的最高量，此时不止是微醺。

步子迈得还算稳当，只是慢得像在挪动，双目些微涣散，眼前景物晃成模糊的重影，钟寻路像个在黑暗中摸索道路的行者，每一步都走得战战兢兢。身体温度骤升，与发烧那晚相比有过之而无不及，酒精无孔不入地钻进每一根神经里，蒸发出的热气麻痹着骨髓，全然放松的舒适与身体和大脑脱节的失控感齐头并进，钟寻路觉得在楼下等的十分钟已经耗尽他今晚仅剩的精力。

祁原没有叫郑叔，一个人打车过来。

他穿着全黑夹克，微眯着眼朝ktv大门走来，身高腿长，几步便到面前，拉住钟寻路手腕便往回走。

钟寻路醉酒之下身体有些不协调，几步路走得跌跌撞撞，把一个简单的拉着走的动作弄成了街边强硬的拉拉扯扯。

祁原一言不发，没有分给坐在一旁阖眼休息的钟寻路一个眼神。

车在大门停下，祁原付了钱，绕到车的另一侧，把钟寻路从车里拽出来站好，双手握住钟寻路清瘦的腰往上一提，轻松把他抱离地面，看起来就像生生举着一个人。

钟寻路感到脑袋剧烈地一晃，迷迷瞪瞪地睁开眼睛，发现自己正处于一个平时难以企及的高度时，环视四周，后知后觉地一阵心悸，惊疑不定叫了声：“…哥？”

祁原没有回应，一路举着人走到客厅，手一松把他丢在熟悉的沙发上，握住脚腕往下拉了拉，大致摆成趴在沙发边的姿势。

脱掉外套，卷了卷袖子，把钟寻路裤子脱到膝弯，扬手就打。

上周的伤刚好不久，熟悉的痛感再度来袭。钟寻路脑子反应迟缓，身后神经却异常敏感，刚挨了一下就差点从沙发上蹦起来，低低地喊了一声。

噼里啪啦的脆响中，他艰难地分出一根神经思索——祁原的手为什么跟皮带不相上下？

钟寻路双手撑着沙发面奋力起身，被祁原一次次压回去，还拿来两个抱枕塞到他腹下垫着，使得被扇打的部位被迫高高翘起，从腰、臀峰到大腿，漂亮的线条起伏有致，最高峰尤为明显。

祁原用力极大，一巴掌抽下去能凹陷出可怕的幅度，几下就能把整个臀面烫一轮，软白**被抽得乱颤，无论身体怎么滑动，臀部始终翘在危险的最高点。

“唔…！”

钟寻路手往肚子下伸，把两个抱枕一气扯出来，一个顺着力道飞到茶几另一边，另一个好巧不巧砸在了祁原的脸上。

钟寻路动作一僵，心脏狂跳，撑起上身，那半听冰啤仿佛在大脑里晃荡，尚未站稳便急急忙忙迈步，被茶几一角拌了下腿，狼狈地朝前倒下去。

祁原眼疾手快，搂着他的腰一把捞回来，顺势按在自己腿上，把钟寻路的裤子彻底脱掉甩在地上。两条白皙的长腿不停扑腾，祁原把他的衣服往上撩，露出浅浅的腰窝。右腿稍稍抬起，把通红的部位顶得更高，一手按着腰，一手继续落巴掌。

那处已经染过一轮色，红艳薄肿，巴掌挥动的速度很快，一左一右，**色彩的变化肉眼可见，就像画家用涂满红色颜料的手往臀面上印，一巴掌下去那块肉便深一个色号。钟寻路从未见过能把手挥得像武器一样的人，身后被火燎过般，伤痕叠加的臀尖快要烧起来。

起初声音很清脆，听得钟寻路耳根发烫，而后祁原愈发使劲，几乎砸出了木板着肉的砰砰声。长了眼睛的巴掌地毯式覆盖，没有一块皮肉躲得过啃咬，以极快的速度**起来。

“啊、啊…！”

钟寻路脑子发懵，分不清是酒精还是疼痛的作用，完全趋于人类规避危险的本能，窄瘦的腰肢胡乱扭动，双腿踢踢蹬蹬，踹到茶几发出声响，为了遮挡凌厉的巴掌，两只手齐齐用上，手背紧紧贴着发烫的**，任祁原怎么扯都不移开。

祁原便照着打，重重的巴掌抽在**的手心，效果比**更甚，不消几下就一片通红。钟寻路顶不住把手缩回去，再不敢挡。他身子一滑，就被祁原往上提溜，姿势不变，疼痛不减。

太疼了。

没有退路，没有尽头。

钟寻路拼尽全力剧烈的挣动了一下，如愿滚到了地上，艰难地直起上半身，**着红肿挺翘的臀瓣，一把抱住那条挥动的手臂，低低地说：“哥，你别生气了。”

“理由。”祁原低沉的声音响起。

“没有理由。”钟寻路缓缓抬起头，“上周五你不回家也没有理由，那你打我…又有什么理由？”

他的眼眸黑白分明，自下而上盯着人看时，很像一只害怕被抛弃却又倔强的小狗。

“我有通知你，且没有大半夜在包厢喝酒。”祁原难得耐心地解释。

钟寻路仍固执地抱着他的手，没有说话。

“松手。”祁原不为所动，拍了拍自己的大腿，冷冷道：“滚上来，别逼我去抓你。”

一瞬间，钟寻路仿佛罪犯听到了死刑裁决，反倒恶向胆边生，双目赤红地盯着祁原，把毕生的勇气和力量孤注一掷，撑着祁原的膝盖站起身，扑过去握住他的手臂，一口狠狠咬在他肩上。

祁原吃痛，低喝一声“松口”，钟寻路却恍若未闻，像绝地反击的小狼，初露锋芒的獠牙叼住敌人的皮肉，死不松口。

暴露在空气中的红臀又被狠狠地抽了几下，钟寻路方才退开，留下一个深深的咬痕，再多用点力怕是要破皮。

果不其然立马被祁原按了回去，一连十几下巴掌落下来，**不复柔软，渐渐僵硬胀痛起来，一片深红。

巴掌太快，抽遍一轮不过一两分钟的事，钟寻路的眼眶瞬间通红，忍耐程度到达临界点，说话时声音都在颤抖：“哥，你停手吧，算我…算我求你。”

“求你了！太疼了…”

“哥…”这声“哥”尾音拖得很长，充满了哀求。

祁原总算停下，静静看着脱力地趴在他腿上的人。

良久，钟寻路撑起上身，转过来看着祁原，双眼红得可怕。二人对视了很久，钟寻路胸膛不断起伏，好像连呼吸都很费劲，还是跟上次一样蓄了满眼的泪，只不过这次没兜住，在他偏过头掩饰的瞬间滚落下来。

“疼的，还是委屈的？”祁原终于有点松动，看着那滴晶莹的眼泪问。

钟寻路把头转回来，黑亮的眸子与他直视，嘴唇微动，像是想说什么又咽了回去，最终低低地说：“委屈的。”

钟寻路自己都不相信自己会如此直接地把心里话说出来。

奇怪地，明明捱过了这么一顿狠打都能忍着，当“委屈”二字从舌尖溜出来，他就像按了什么开关一样，糟糕的情绪在瞬间无限放大，只想痛痛快快地宣泄出来。

眼泪源源不断地流下来，钟寻路记不清上一次哭成这样是几年前。

“这是我第一次去ktv，”为了不让太丢人的哭腔泄出来，他把声音压得很低哑，“他们递我酒，一开始我拒绝了。后来他们说新同学不给面子，我才喝了半听。”

“郑叔说你每周五都会去同学家玩，所以我才没通知你。”

钟寻路缓慢地眨了下眼，羽毛般浓密的眼睫沾上泪珠，眉眼寥落。

“如果你会生气，那我以后不去ktv了。”

祁原一直看着他，看他抬头、抿唇、落泪、垂眸，看他蹙眉、喘息、忍耐、委屈，心脏被什么锋利又微小的东西刺了一下，抬手擦去他的眼泪。

“没人不让你去ktv。”哪知钟寻路像个坏掉的机器，眼泪越擦越多，祁原干脆捧起他的脸，用拇指大面积地一抹，“以后去玩给我发短信，电话要接，不能喝酒。不然你死在哪我都不知道，明白么？”

微凉指腹划过皮肤，钟寻路清清嗓，“嗯”了声。

“哭什么，眼泪那么多。”祁原扯了张纸巾去擦。

“没有。”没控制住，音有点飘，更添委屈。

祁原第一次感觉到有点无措，看着钟寻路就像在看一只耷拉着耳朵的小狗。他回忆着抚摸小狗的方式，揽过钟寻路把他的头按在自己肩膀，一手搭在他后背，一手贴上他后脑勺。

感觉到肩膀很快湿了一块，祁原不太熟练地揉着钟寻路的头发，一边像摸小狗一样从他的后颈开始沿着脊骨往下捋，时而轻轻拍一下。

钟寻路叫了声“哥”，头埋着肩声音有点闷，伸手抱住祁原，调整姿势时不经意间头发在祁原颈侧蹭了蹭。

“好好说话，别撒娇。”祁原发誓，这是他第一次哄一个活生生的人而不是什么小动物，只能沿用哄小动物的方式，生硬又柔软，“不哭。”


End file.
